


Numb

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mass shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "It doesn't hurt anymore Camila," Lauren whispered, stopping Camila's heart."Wh-what?""Dying doesn't hurt. It's peaceful."





	Numb

 

Screams. People running everywhere. Multiple bangs could be heard. The music came to a stop.

The girls froze on stage, before Ally snapped out of it and rushed the girls off stage. They ran into the closest room they could find. (Amidst of all the chaos, the girls ignored the security, who were distracted by all the fans, all the  _children_  in the crowd.)

Dark. Everyone was afraid to turn the light on in case the shooter was out there, waiting for a signal. No one talked; just small prayers and whimpers. The four girls sat on the other side of the door. They were all hoping for everything to end quickly.

"We're okay, we're gonna be okay," Lauren whispered, eyes on the door.

Ally and Normani were holding each other, Dinah had her hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face. Lauren was leaning against the wall.

The screams could be heard. There were multiple bangs.

Dinah let out a sob. She shook her head. "I wanna go home," she cried, turning to the girls.

Normani reached over and grabbed Dinah's shoulder, pulling the girl into her arms. She hugged Dinah close. "We're going to be okay."

Footsteps ran towards the door they were hiding behind. All four girls froze, but the steps just passed them.

"We're going to be okay," Lauren whispered one last time.

-

Camila stared at the television. Her eyes stuck on five words.

**Shooting at Fifth Harmony Concert.**

Camila felt numb, as she stared at it.

"A-are they still in there?" Camila asked whoever was around her.

"No one has seen them."

"We have to go," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "We have to go."

-

Ally looked at Dinah and Normani, who were huddled up, to Lauren, who was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Ally's eyes looked to the side the other girl was favoring. She saw a dark spot grow on her side, red liquid seeping through her fingers. She felt her own face pale at that.  _No_.

"Lauren?"

Lauren groaned a little as she pushed herself up. Ally saw the dark red spot on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ally asked, rushing to the injured girl.

Lauren blinked a few times, "I didn't want to scare you guys."

Ally pressed against Lauren's side, causing the girl to hiss in pain. Dinah whimpered at the sound.

Lauren started to pant. "It hurts."

"I know sweetie, but we have to get the bleeding to stop."

"O-okay," Lauren whispered, her eyes closing.

Ally's tears fell, as she pressed against Lauren's side, trying to stop the bleeding.

-

Camila grabbed her phone from her pocket. She quickly found Dinah's number and pressed the call button. She stared at the building in front of her. She stared at the cops surrounding the place, the people taking video, calling family.

" _C-Camila?_ " Dinah's scared voice came through.

Camila let out a sob. "Dinah."

" _Camila, I'm scared,_ " Dinah cried, breaking Camila's heart.

The older girl closed her eyes. "I know, I'm scared too. But you're going to be okay. All of you are going to be okay."

" _Lauren is hurt. She needs help,_ " Dinah whispered, a small sob sounding though.

Camila let out a sob, catching the attention of the people around her. It took them a few minutes before they realized who she was. That was when they started throwing her questions. She could see flashes being aimed at her. But Camila's attention stayed on the phone.

" _Camila?_ "

"Mani?" Camila breathed out, hearing the voice.

There were gasps around her.

"I'm so sorry Mani. I didn't want to end things like we did," Camila cried. "I'm sorry."

" _It's okay Mila,_ " Normani whispered, " _We forgive you. We're sorry we didn't try. I just wish were could fix it._ "

"You're gonna be okay," Camila whispered, "you're all going to get out of there. You guys are going to be okay. And then we are going to hang out and talk. Ally is going to forgive me because she's Ally, and Dinah is going to be angry, but then she'll be okay. You're going to be standoffish, but I will win you back, and Lauren-"

" _Camila, Lauren is-_ "

"Lauren is going to be the angriest," Camila interrupted, ignoring whatever Normani was going to say, "she's going to snap, because I hurt her the worst. She may slap me, but then we'll have a talk. We are all going to be okay," Camila heard shuffling on the other side of the line.

" _Camz,_ " Camila heard. She froze, hearing a raspy voice.

"Lauren," Camila whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Lauren laughed at the other side. " _Hi Camila. It's nice hearing your voice again._ "

"I'm so sorry," Camila sobbed, tears in her eyes.

" _I forgive you. You weren't happy. None of us were. You leaving is what made us change the way we did things. Thank you,_ " Lauren whispered, the pain in her voice.

"I'm not talking about  _that_ ," Camila whispered, rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

" _I know._ "

"I shouldn't, I wish, I love you."

" _I love you too. I always did, even if I didn't show it sometimes._ " There was a whimper from Lauren.

"Are you okay?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine,_ " Lauren told her.

Camila just closed her eyes.

-

"I don't like this," Normani whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair. The green-eyed girl was breathing heavily. She was on the phone with Camila.

Ally looked down at the rag they were pressing against Lauren's side. Her hands were covered in blood. Ally shook her head. "She's losing too much blood."

"It's been quiet," Dinah told them, a small frown on her face.

"We're getting out of here," Ally told the youngest, before looking down at Lauren, who was on top of a dark puddle.

"D-do you think they killed themselves? A lot of these shoots kill themselves," Dinah whispered, reaching to grab Lauren's hand.

"I hate that they do that," Normani said, glaring at the ground, "they don't  _pay_  for what they do."

"We're gonna get out of here Manibear," Lauren said, looking up at her best friend.

"We are, I know we are."

-

" _It doesn't hurt anymore Camila,_ " Lauren whispered, stopping Camila's heart.

"Wh-what?"

" _Dying doesn't hurt. It's peaceful._ "

Camila shook her head, tears streaming faster. "N-no. You're going to hold on. They got the shooter. You're safe Lauren. You just have to hold on."

" _I'm glad you guys are my friends. I'm happy I got to reach my dreams with all of you,_ " Lauren continued, " _I love all you guys._ "

Camila shook her head. "No, this isn't the end. You're going to be okay Lauren, I promise."

Lauren let out a breath. " _I wish I had more time with you Camz._ "

"Just hold on, please," Camila whispered, tears in her eyes.

" _It's just numb,_ " Lauren whispered, her voice a slur.

"Hold on," Camila begged, shaking her head, "please don't leave us. Please don't leave me. I need you Lauren, I need you back."

" _You're the best thing to have ever happened to me,_ " Lauren told her, " _Can you tell my mom and dad I love them? Tell Chris and Taylor I'm sorry? Please, they need to know. I, so peaceful._ "

"Lauren? Lauren! Answer me Lauren, damn it!" Camila shouted into the phone, sobbing. She could hear Dinah, Normani and Ally crying from the other side of the line. "Please."

-

The building was surrounded by flowers and posters. There were notes to those who were lost.

Camila looked at the photo in front of her. It had the most flowers. Camila's eyes stayed on the green eyes staring back at her.

The paramedics tried, god they tried. But it had been too late. Lauren was gone.

And now, there was a hole in the four girls' hearts. It left a hole in her family, friends. It left a hole in the hearts of her fans.

Camila looked down at her wrist, where she got a small tattoo. She smiled softly.

_LJ 6.10.12_

It was the day Camila met her for the first time. The other girls got one too. On the days' they met Lauren.

"Mila?" she heard, getting her attention.

She turned and saw her three former group mates. They had planned to do a reunion tour and just sing together.

Camila followed them into the building. She looked around, when Ally told her where they were hiding. Walking inside of the room, it smelt like bleach.

Ally, Dinah and Normani walked forward and placed a single rose in spot Lauren was that fateful day.

Camila walked to the stage. She saw the crew preparing the stage for them. She looked at the five chairs. She looked down at the flower in her hands and walked the chair in the middle. She placed the flower on it.

"This is for you Lauren. **"**


End file.
